Prima Noctae oneshot
by adanhel
Summary: La primera noche juntos. Un sueño, un recuerdo inolvidable… o eso debería haber sido.


**Prima noctae oneshot**

Jadeante, Sage se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado. Intentó tocarlo de nuevo y apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de alejarlo, de golpear su mano y arriesgarse a dejarle ver lo confundido que se sentía, o peor aún, permitírselo y abandonarse de nuevo a sus brazos, dejarse consolar por él como ya antes había pasado.

Se sentó en el borde la cama y le dio la espalda, aunque era molesto, y apretando los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido se levantó. Buscó su ropa y la recogió, doliéndose al inclinarse, sintiendo eso, la huella que había dejado en su cuerpo después de lo que le acaba de hacer. Se vistió y antes de que le dijera nada salió de su recámara privada, ese lugar donde hasta hacía menos de una hora le honraba, le complacía estar, pero donde en esos momentos ya no soportaba permanecer.

No se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, pero antes de salir, su mano aun apoyada en la puerta, se volvió a verlo, apenas un segundo antes de negar y alejarse, con su hermosa cara descompuesta en un gesto que no podía precisar.

Sage se mordió la comisura del labio pero lo dejo ir, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho. Pero es que había estado seguro de que eso era lo que Aspros, su precioso niño, quería.

Y tal vez si lo quería, pero el error había sido complacerlo…

En Géminis, esperándolo en medio de la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrado, Deuteros aguardaba atento para percibir la presencia de su gemelo acercándose, el sonido de sus pasos, de su respiración. Fingía dormir cuando él llegaba, para no preocuparlo, pues le había dicho que no era necesario que lo esperara cuando era llamado por el Patriarca en las noches, pero no podía hacerlo.

No sabiendo que era el único momento en que podían estar juntos y Aspros lo sacrificaba por su bien, que cuando volviera querría contarle lo que había pasado, sin secretos entre ellos. No cuando podría perderse la visión de su hermosa cara mirándolo dulce, creyendo que lo despertaba sacudiéndolo por el hombro, que su presencia a su lado era la única que no lo alertaba…

Pero ese día fue diferente. Por unos segundos angustiantes su presencia se perdió del Santuario y después apareció frente a él, saliendo de un peligroso portal a otra dimensión, pues era una técnica que Aspros recién dominaba, y no pudo evitar preocuparse de que la usara de forma tan descuidada, atravesándola él mismo.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. La cara de su gemelo se lo decía todo.

-Deuteros…-él tampoco le preguntó qué hacía despierto, sentado al borde la cama, solo se le abrazó, ocultando su cara en su hombro, y él lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Algo malo le pasaba. Podía sentirlo desde antes, mucho antes de que volviera, pero no parecía herido.

Tal vez había discutido con el Patriarca. Tal vez le había dicho que así como él, Sísifo era el otro candidato a sucederlo… era lo lógico, si ya lo preparaban como ayudante del Patriarca, incluso en cosas que a Aspros no, aunque hasta ese momento hubiera creído que era por su signo y su misión, pues Athena había encarnado, o eso anunció el Patriarca hacía unos meses, pero no lo hizo en el Santuario sino en un lugar desconocido para todos y que ahora era su responsabilidad encontrar.

-Te extrañaba…-le dijo Aspros, antes de que le fuera a preguntar si estaba bien.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondió su gemelo, que sabía que era la verdad, pero no la que debió haber dicho.-Aunque hoy tardaste menos que otras veces.

-Lugonis nos interrumpió… quería hablar con el Patriarca…-le respondió, sin levantar la cara de su hombro para que no viera que le mentía.

Antes nunca lo hacía, pero cada vez era más difícil decir la verdad… si no quería lastimarlo, si no quería preocuparlo, debía mentir. Todo fuera por lograr su felicidad algún día.

Deuteros asintió. Ya antes había sucedido, y que alguien que se mantenía tan lejos de todos buscará ayuda era preocupante, así que el Patriarca siempre lo atendía.

-Vamos a acostarnos.-le propuso a Aspros, jalándolo consigo a la cama, con lo que quedo encima suyo, y apoyando las manos a los lados de sus hombros se incorporó lo suficiente para verlo, pues aun sí la luz era escasa en la habitación no la necesitaba para hacerlo.

Conocía sus facciones mejor que las propias. Podía verlas en el momento que las deseaba, aun sí no estaban juntos. Pero ahora podía tocarlas. Tenerlas para él, como deseaba, ver el brillo de sus ojos mientras sus narices se rozaban, y sus pechos, uno contra otro, se acompasaban sin esfuerzo.

Aspros ladeó su cuello y presionó sus labios contra los de su hermano. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Estar con él siempre surtía ese efecto, y más cuando, como en esos momentos, estar a su lado era lo único que quería. Lo que habría querido. Lo que necesitaba.

Aun le costaba pensar con claridad, entender cómo fue que eso paso, como uno de sus más caros sueños se le había escurrido de entre los dedos, pero ya lo haría después o se volvería loco. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, hacer lo que habría querido hacer, conduciendo la situación con cuidado… la paciencia siempre había sido una de sus virtudes, aunque no fuera algo natural en él, sino fruto de su esfuerzo, como tantas otras cosas.

Esperó a sentir las manos de Deuteros asiéndolo para sacar su lengüita y rozar sus labios, frotándose contra él cuándo le respondió, sintiendo lo duro que estaba, y al mismo tiempo, esa horrible sensación entre sus nalgas que lo contrariaba, pues le impedía olvidarse de lo que paso.

Siempre que volvía de pasar el rato con Sage sentía algo parecido, humedad, una sensación incómoda pero no del todo desagradable, ganas de repetir lo que hizo pero ahora con su gemelo… sin embargo nunca habían sido tan intensas como esa noche, al menos las dos primeras, porque lo otro, entregarle su primera vez a alguien, había querido hacerlo con Deuteros. Solo con Deuteros.

Y el Patriarca se lo había robado.

Se contuvo de negar con la cabeza, pues Deuteros se detendría, y aun sin ser solicitado abrió sus piernas para él, las lio entorno a sus caderas mientras sus manos se aferraban tras su espalda, buscando su cercanía, impidiéndole alejarse aun si eso hubiera querido. Pero no era así. Por su voluntad, igual que él, su gemelo nunca deseaba alejarse de su lado.

Deuteros volvió a besarlo, lo abrazó, respondiendo a la necesidad que sentía en él. No decía nada, pero algo estaba mal. Tal vez no fuera nada, tal vez solo no lo decía por no preocuparlo y él respetaría su decisión, pero también quería dejarle saber que no debía hacer nada que no quisiera. Ya fuera que deseara seguir besándose o que solo durmieran juntos lo haría. Si quería que lo dejara solo, una palabra, una mirada, le bastarían para obedecer, pero lo que no quería era que creyera que le debía algo, que buscará de esa forma aprensiva sus labios y lo abrazará por darle lo que creía que merecía.

Lo que él quisiera darle, sin importar que, siempre estaría bien.

Fue él quien negó con la cabeza, pero Aspros no lo vio, cerrados sus ojos, y viendo su entrega, creyendo que solo sobre reaccionaba, volvió a besarlo, primero su mejilla, después cerca de su boca, que le ofreció ladeando su rostro, dejándole sentir cuando lo amaba. Cuanto lo necesitaba. A veces sentía que no era suficiente, que Aspros con sus sacrificios, soportando frente al mundo sin dejar ver nada en su gesto, era quien más amaba de los dos, y aunque eso colmaba su corazón también lo hacía sentir culpable, que no hacía lo suficiente por él.

Que no lo amaba lo suficiente.

Por un momento olvido sus aprehensiones, disfrutando de su cercanía, de esos breves momentos que podían estar juntos y demostrarse su afecto. Sus besos eran breves, continuos, y Deuteros estaba concentrado en no dejarse llevar, en no tocarlo como deseaba hacerlo sino como suponía Aspros quería, con firmeza, llevándolo contra su cuerpo, buscando el mayor contacto y logrando que poco a poco los pálidos dedos de su gemelo dejaran de apretar y pasaran a acariciar, deslizándose sinuosos en sus brazos y sus flancos mientras sus piernas se aflojaban alrededor de su cadera, dejándolo moverse.

La ropa se fue, en medio de caricias que recorrían con devoción el cuerpo del otro, figuras idénticas que conocían como nadie pero no por eso, sino por pertenecerle a quien más amaban, pero cuando Deuteros busco un contacto más íntimo, Aspros, fingiendo menos de lo que querría, hizo un mohín contrariado cuando se frotó contra él, su polla bien erecta rozando el interior de uno de sus muslos, la propia, el vientre del moreno.

Ladeó el cuello y Deuteros lamió con delicadeza la expuesta línea de Venus; desvió su mano, que estaba a punto de asirlo por la cadera a su cintura, y lo sintió estrecharla con cuidado, acariciando luego su vientre tenso. Tenía miedo, pero debían seguir. Le aterraba que si seguía tocándolo se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero no había otra opción. Si quería seguir adelante, si quería que todo volviera a cómo debía ser, esa noche tenía que entregársele también a él.

Tenía que pasar lo que debió haber pasado primero.

Hacía mucho que sabían que un día pasaría. Siempre lo supieron, cuando llego la conciencia de eso fue algo natural, pues un día solo había pasado, los besos se volvieron de otra índole, las caricias tomaron un nuevo cariz, y esos matices que iban descubriendo solo servían para profundizar su amor, para volverlo más pleno y hacerlos sentir más unidos.

Si no lo habían hecho, era solo porque no se había dado el momento.

Nunca se habían preocupado por eso, por apurarlo. Antes querían que fuera especial, en el momento justo, pues si bien ya lo habían llegado a intentar no había funcionado, solo no pudieron y lo dejaron de lado, volviendo a besarse, siendo felices.

Si Aspros no quería fallar, si Deuteros se horrorizaba de poder lastimarlo, ¿por qué no solo esperar? Aprender más, con eso que Sage le mostraba a Aspros, intentarlo cuando sintieran que era tiempo… pero el tiempo se había agotado y Deuteros no debía saberlo.

No era su culpa, fue su error, por no prever, por no negarse, encandilado por la belleza de Sage.

Apretó su cabeza contra su pecho y él respondió apenas sacando la lengua para rozar su pezón erecto, rosado, mientras su mano al fin se animaba a colarse entre sus muslos. Contuvo el aliento y esperó su reclamo, pero éste nunca llegó.

Deuteros acarició la curva firme, la recorrió con sus dedos hasta topar con la ligera humedad que la impregnaba y la encontró normal, tal vez un poco más notoria que otras veces. Seguro el Patriarca le había estado enseñando algo nuevo, antes de lo que fuera que hubieran hablado.

Bajó sus dedos por el suave interior de su muslo y se apretó contra el otro, buscando un poco más de estimulación mientras seguía besando su pecho, pero al llevar de vuelta sus dedos a la hendidura entre sus nalgas, lo sintió tensarse. De nuevo. Aspros estaba nervioso, su cuerpo lo delataba, y aunque su cara no dejará verlo, sus ojos, obstinadamente cerrados, no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

-¿Quieres seguir?

Aspros tardó un momento en responder, mirándolo al fin.

-Sí…-respondió, y enseguida volvió a desviar la mirada, ladeando la cara, sintiendo un pudor que jamás había sentido con él.

No lo había notado aun, estaba seguro, pero llegaría un momento en que Deuteros se daría cuenta que se lo habían follado, y pensar en que lo despreciaría por eso, que lo odiaría, lo estaba matando.

-¿Estás seguro?

Que Deuteros se atreviera a interrogarlo lo hizo preocupar más, pero también lo ayudó a centrarse. Debía portarse como si nada malo pasara. Estaba a punto de retomar el control, de hacer lo que había querido, con quien había querido, y no podía arruinarle la experiencia, más cuando para él si sería la primera vez…

-Sí… si es por ti, sí…-le respondió jalándolo, pegando su frente a la suya.

Deuteros asintió y respondió el toque, frotando su nariz con la suya.

Aspros lo besó, y Deuteros quiso creer que no pasaba nada, aunque su adorado gemelo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pues temía arruinarlo si lo miraba y su culpa era evidente. Aun así, él también quería que todo fuera como debía, que Deuteros lo tocara a su gusto, el modo en que de verdad prefería y que era más rápido, más decidido que el de esa zorra, tocándolo con más firmeza, sin perder por eso la delicadeza. Tratar de no pensar y solo disfrutar lo que le hacía.

Se arqueó cuando la lengua de Deuteros rodeó su pezón, gimió cuando se prendió a él para chuparlo y volvió a cruzar una de sus piernas sobre su trasero, atrayéndolo a él, girando un poco y quedando frente a frente, de lado, dejando que su mano volviera a acariciarlo, recorriendo la pierna que tenía sobre su cadera, mientras que apoyado sobre su propio brazo, su gemelo se pegaba a él, sus erecciones rozándose entre sí, apenas un momento, pues Deuteros las tomó juntas y se encargó del placer de ambos por unos momentos.

Aspros quiso corresponderle y sustituyó su mano, dejando libre la de su hermano para que se colará entre sus muslos, buscando de nuevo tocarlo ahí, donde tan bien se sentía… donde temía que lo hiciera. Trató de relajarse, pero ese único dedo frotando sobre su culito lo tenía a punto de un ataque de histeria, su rostro hundido en el cuello de Deuteros para que no lo viera.

Se apretó cuando buscó penetrarlo, ansioso por que se diera cuenta en ese momento, y después, al pensar que dentro debía estar aún más mojado trató de no hacerlo, se abrazó a él, desesperado por encontrar una solución, pues aun si de momento no había notado que ya no era virgen, si seguía apretándose, si se apretaba cuando él lo penetrará eso los llevaría de vuelta al punto donde habían estado, por el que paso eso. Deuteros no querría seguir si lo lastimaba, y no le pareció ver sangre en la cama cuando se levantó; pero aun así, el miembro de Sage era más grande que el de su hermano, así que sería difícil fingir su virginidad… aunque él fue cuidadoso… tal vez aun había esperanzas…

Sin embargo, cuando el segundo dedo buscó entrar sintió que su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Quería sentirlo, quería lo que Deuteros fuera a hacerle, pero estaba muy nervioso, recordaba lo que Sage le hizo, temía que él lo notará… sería mejor ir un poco más lento, al menos en lo que volvía a dominarse, y con cuidado, con un beso que pretendía una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, pues le parecía que Deuteros había tomado lo que hizo como una reacción normal, le marcó un ritmo más suave, que él atendió retirando sus dedos y volviendo a deslizarlos por la hendidura entre sus nalgas y de vuelta, yendo un poco más adelante, por sus bolitas antes de volver a sobar su entrada casi cerrada, aun húmeda…

Y como mejor prevenir a que él siguiera pensando que algo estaba mal lo empujó contra la cama y se montó encima suyo, bajando a besos por su barbilla y recorriendo el centro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección, que probó con la punta de su lengua. Un sabor tan diferente, una reacción tan diferente… Deuteros gimió y acarició su cabello, intentó hurtar el cuerpo, hacerle espacio entre sus piernas, pues no temía intercambiar posición con él, lo haría si se lo pedía, pero no…

Lo miró, enigmático como la esfinge, y se giró quedando a gatas sobre él, su rostro a la altura de su entrepierna, y completamente expuesto a sus ojos, pues así no podía verlo. Él a Deuteros, para que no se diera cuenta que tenía una intensión oculta, ni lo viera flaquear si perdía de nuevo el control.

Le estaba mintiendo y se sentía horrible por eso, pero decir la verdad era inaceptable, y si era descubierto en su mentira sería terrible… todo era culpa de Sage, que lo tomó cuando aún no estaba listo y no sabía por qué lo hizo.

Había fantaseado mucho con eso, pensó, inclinándose para tomar en su boca la hombría de su gemelo, pero no con él. Con él estaba bien hacer lo que hacían, besos y caricias, jugar con sus manos, tocándose libremente, explorando sus cuerpos, enseñándole cosas que de otro modo no tendría como aprender y que después él podía enseñarle a Deuteros para que hicieran juntos; y sabía que algún día, si quería poseer a Sage, éste se cobraría en la misma especia con él, y si era por su voluntad estaba bien, pero no así, aprovechándose, tomándolo en un momento de distracción, justo cuando se sentía listo para tratar de nuevo con Deuteros…

Lamió su polla y la detuvo en su mano, recostándose a medias sobre su cuerpo y separando bien las piernas, pues las manos de su hermano subían por ellas, lo afianzaban de ahí mientras besuqueaba su muslo… apretó su puño y chupó la punta cuando su cabello rozó sus nalgas, pues el riesgo volvía… si lo lamia ahí, si se fijaba mejor, vería que no era saliva lo que humedecía su piel, pues hacia mucho debería haberse evaporado, sino semen, de otro hombre… y a saber que tanto lo lastimó el patriarca al momento de desvirgarlo, pues no había dejado de sentir cierto dolorcillo…

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que Sage le dejaba semen dentro, pues lo había llegado a usar para meterle los dedos, pero jamás lo había lastimado, y eso sin duda su hermano lo notaria… No debió permitirlo, cuando lo sintió debió aventarlo… aun si era tarde era mejor solo desvirgado que follado por completo, pero no pudo hacer más que apretarse, negándose a creer, y aunque dolía un poco, lo peor era sentir como le robaba su sueño y su virginidad, como no podía hacer nada.

Eso que quería para su hermano…. eso que se suponía le dabas a la persona que más amabas en tu vida… eso a lo que solo él tenía derecho y no había querido tomar aún…

Gimió, y su nota adolorida concordó con el momento en que Deuteros volvió a deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro suyo, así que lo creyó su culpa y con más ahínco se dedicó a lamer la polla sonrosada de Aspros, a acariciar la curva perfecta de su nalga mientras su dedo, perdido entre sus abundantes curvas, lo hacían gemir de un modo que le erizaba la piel, imaginándose su carita hermosa haciendo gestos de placer, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios húmedos entorno a su propia carne, que su adorado gemelo no había descuidado.

Lamió el agujerito donde su dedo se hundía pasando su lengua blandita por encima una y otra vez, humedeciendo, alisando la delicada superficie, para que Aspros solo sintiera placer y no volver a incomodarlo, pues había días en que aún le resultaba molesto lo que él, inexperto aún, le hacía… suponía que en especial cuando el Patriarca lo había tocado mucho, dejándolo demasiado sensible…

Pero no lo reprochaba, Aspros estaba de acuerdo, y a él lo entendía, pues no había nadie en el mundo más hermoso que su hermano… se dejó llevar y lo penetró con su lengua, solo un poco, arrancándole una exclamación, probándolo, dejándole sentir sin darse cuenta su anhelo de poseerlo con la avidez de su toque, haciendo que Aspros dejará de disfrutarlo.

Le gustaba ese placer fácil que lo hacía olvidarse de que por delante su polla goteaba, pero le recodaba lo que Sage hizo antes, como lo orilló hasta el límite del mismo modo, dedos y lengua, y cuando estaba mareado de placer lo tomó, y ya no pudo retener sus lágrimas por más tiempo.

Las sentía humedecer sus mejillas mientras la culpa lo consumía, sus manos temblar… dos dedos se movían ya en su interior, la lengua de su gemelo rozaba su borde, después de probar el sabor de Sage que aún había en su cuerpo y lo hacía odiarlo, pues seguía presente aunque no estuviera compartiendo la cama con ellos, y se lo pidió, lo más que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

-Más.-ordenó, con un quiebro de voz y Deuteros dudó por un momento, pero viéndolo balancear las caderas cedió.

Metió un tercer dedo en su agujerito, abriéndolo, tocándolo ahí donde el placer lo recorría con cada roce, haciéndolo desear más, conflictuarse mientras apoyaba los pies, levantando un poco la cadera para que llegará más hondo y terminará de prepararlo bien antes de ir hasta el final.

Tres dedos era lo más que habían hecho, yo fuera uno u otro, y Aspros ya no chupaba, solo apoyaba su carita contra su pelvis, lo sentía, pero quería verlo… retiró sus dedos de ese paraíso de suavidad y lo empujó con gentileza para que se recostará, pero antes de poder ver su cara su adorado gemelo la cubrió con sus brazos mientras separaba sus piernas.

Vergüenza, una emoción intensa que lo consumía, pero que gracias al cielo Deuteros aún no identificaba como culpa, sino que atribuía a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y en parte era cierto.

Su gemelo, hincado entre sus piernas, le tomó una mano y se la besó, dejándolo volverla a donde la tenía mientras tomaba su lugar entre sus muslos, su erección apuntando arrecha al interior de las firmes nalgas, su respiración agitada; ambos hermosos dispuestos a llegar hasta el final, pero no Deuteros a hacerlo si no estaba seguro de que Aspros era consciente de cuanto lo adoraba y trató de abrazarlo, de buscar su boca una última vez antes de consumar.

Para Aspros, esa última muestra de amor, que contrario a Sage, que solo eso quería de él, y mutuamente se utilizaban, fue la que lo quebró. Deuteros estaba ahí siempre para él, le daba todo lo que necesitaba, aun sin pedirlo, lo esperaba, lo cuidaba aun cuando no era necesario, vivía para él… y él se lo pagaba mintiéndole, queriendo engañarlo cuando no debería… pero no quería herirlo con la verdad, y ya no sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Las lágrimas le corrían bajo las manos, mojando sus mejillas, sentía corazón latir agitado y su respiración era rápida, irregular. Hacía mucho que no veía así a Aspros, y sentía que su propio corazón apretarse, pues lo que había presentido era verdad. Había algo terriblemente mal con su hermano esa noche.

Pero Aspros no respondía, de su boquita abierta no salía ni una palabra, y parecía dudar incluso para abrazarlo.

-Dime…-aunque su voz aún era suave, había un punto de dureza en ella, no contra él, sino contra lo que lo tenía así.

-No puedo…-era la primera vez que le hablaba así, y un estremecimiento lo atravesó. Si le decía… si ya ahora lo odiaba…

-Por favor…

Lo estaba lastimando… su silencio lo hería… y eso no podía seguir.

-Yo no quería… y tuve que mentirte…

La verdad era dolorosa, y si Aspros creía que era mejor no conocerla, estaba bien. Lo que no lo estaba era que lo lastimará a él.

-El Patriarca… yo no quería… pero el patriarca me deshonró esta noche…

El gesto de Deuteros se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Te violó?

Era difícil de creer, considerando el trato usual de Sage hacia su hermano, pero no dudaba de sus palabras. Si Aspros no había consentido, si lo lastimó, lo mataría. Si era lo que Aspros quería, lo mataría.

-Sí… no… no sé…- Aspros se encontraba mal, estaba muy perturbado, dudando de sí mismo.-… sabía que pasaría algún día, pero no hoy… yo no quería… contigo… solo contigo…

Deuteros le acunó la cara con una mano y lo miró, acercándose a él hasta pegar sus frentes.

Los accidentes pasaban… las tragedias pasaban… pero él lo amaba demasiado para dejar que atravesará ésta si podía evitarlo. Su vida era de Aspros, haría lo que fuera por él… y aunque haría algo que no se perdonaría, sabía menos lo haría si se permitía dejarlo sufrir.

-Está bien… todo estará bien…-le aseguró antes de besarlo, de tratar de ahogar sus propios sentimientos en sus labios.

Tomó su lugar e hizo lo que debía…. No era algo que dominará, pero estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, Aspros le había dicho que ya podía hacerlo… y lo hacía por él… empujó con fuerza, y conteniendo una queja, Aspros lo miró.

-Deuteros…

Lo veía, pero su mirada aun no era clara, y él besó su mejilla, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Te lastimé?

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué se veía afligido? Aspros le acarició la mano que tenía contra su cara y sintió sus propias mejillas húmedas, sintió dolor… recordaba que le estaba diciendo que quería hacerlo primero con él…

-Estoy bien.

Dolía, pero podía soportarlo, aunque cuando Deuteros se movió un poco la punzada se intensificó, pero trató de ignorarla. Estaba un poco confundido y sentía que el momento era borroso… él lo besaba, justo como ahora, la impresión de ser tomado se sentía extraña… ¿acaso Deuteros lo distrajo del dolor? ¿Tanto le preocupaba lo que podría dolerle perder su virginidad? Era tan bueno…

-No quería lastimarte…

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, atraparlo distraído para que cuando alterará sus recuerdos no lo notará, y pudiera fundirlo con la realidad… por eso lo penetró sin más, aunque fue molesto incluso para él, la lubricación tan escasa, su culito que rápidamente había perdido dilatación…

Solo esperaba que la humedad que había sentido en su punta bastara para no haberlo lastimado mucho, pues su agujerito estaba muy apretado.

-Está bien… su supone que duela…- y por fin ahora Deuteros lo aceptaba, que no podía evitarlo por completo.

Estaba feliz de que al fin se hubiera atrevido, de que por fin pudo entregársele, y más cuando ese día se había sentido listo nuevo… no cabía duda de que él y Deuteros eran uno mismo, sus ideas, sus sentimientos…

-Puedes moverte.-lo instó, nariceándole la mejilla e intentando aflojarse, ignorando las molestias.

Deuteros asintió. Sí a Aspros le gustaba estaba bien, aunque se sentía un poco raro saber que lo lastimaba por decisión propia, mas allá de lo bien que se sentía, físicamente, estar dentro suyo. Ser uno. Lo besó, adorándolo, antes de comenzar a moverse como se suponía que hiciera, deslizándose con trabajos en su tunelito estrecho, cálido. Húmedo.

Esa sangre le pesaba, pero menos de lo que debía, pues era por amor que aceptó derramarla. Para que Aspros cumpliera su ilusión, para que no sufriera… y fue lo correcto, pues él también lo acariciaba, su mano recorriendo su espalda, deteniéndose y acercándolo a él, lamiendo su cuello, pero lo más importante eran sus ojos claros, tranquilos.

Deuteros lo ayudó y sus manos se coordinaron para tocarse, sus bocas se buscaron entre jadeos, sus lenguas se encontraron por fuera de ellas, dejando escurrir la saliva por sus barbillas, y cuando los fluidos del mayor le facilitaron moverse con mayor velocidad, llevo su mano libre entre sus cuerpos, buscando masturbarlo, distraerse un poco para que de verdad fuera bueno para ambos.

Aspros se tendió complacido y lo dejo hacer, mirándolo. Su Deuteros. Solo suyo. Haciéndolo suyo.

Buscó acomodarse un poco para disfrutarlo más y él entendió sin mediar palabras, se hincó entre sus piernas, que cargó contra sus caderas, y siguió moviéndose mientras lo tocaba. Llevó su mano a hacerle compañía a la suya y apoyó los pies a los lados de su cuerpo, permitiéndole mayor libertad, queriendo tocarlo, pero conteniéndose para no distraerlo y conformándose con verlo, su cara hermosa, su figura esplendida…

Eran unos estúpidos todos lo que no apreciaban en su entero valor a su hermano, todos los que se atrevían a mirarlo…

Soltó una exclamación cuando se inclinó sobre él, buscando su boca, pero le correspondió, se incorporó a medias y apretó con más fuerza su erección, pues quería deshacerse pronto de ella para solo sentir lo que Deuteros le hacía por detrás, y cuando se corrió, se levantó lo bastante para quedar sobre sus muslos y abrazarlo, lamer su hombro mientras le mostraba su mano impregnada de fluidos, probándola antes de dejarlo hacerlo a él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ahora era su turno de ver por el placer de Deuteros, pues estaba seguro que obtendría el propio del modo que fuera, después de todo dependía de él, pero quería hacer algo.

-Acuéstate.-le pidió y Aspros obedeció, tendiéndose de vuelta en la cama, de frente para que pudiera verlo, aunque tal vez así siguiera doliendo un poco. Eso no importaba. Dolor y placer se fundían igual que ellos, que la sensación cuando volvió a entrar dentro suyo haciéndolo babear, gemir, mientras sus manos se buscaban.

Hacían un cuadro glorioso. La perfecta simetría de dos bellezas casi idénticas, pero que se movían y pensaban como una, que se amaban.

Aspros se corrió primero, más estimulado como estaba, y Deuteros se detuvo, sintiendo por primera vez su culito apretarse entorno a su pene, arrastrándolo también al límite y corriéndose entre gemiditos a medias adoloridos, a medias deseosos de su hermano, que sentía sus entrañas inundadas por sus fluidos, extraño pero satisfactorio.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue un mohín encantador cuando se retiró, dejándolo tan vacío de repente, el semen escurriendo hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-atento a cada gesto suyo, Deuteros se tendió a su lado, de nuevo preocupado.

-Nada… no puedo creer que por fin lo hayamos hecho…

-¿No era lo que querías?

-Sí. Desde hace tiempo…

-¿Por qué?-no lo había notado.

Entonces fue su culpa lo que paso. De nadie más que suya la responsabilidad, y ahora el peso de vivir en esa mentira. Fue Aspros quien quiso mentirle y se sentía culpable por eso, y era ahora él quien lo hacía, aun cuando habría estado conforme a creer sus palabras si eso no lo hiriera… pero ahora, para protegerlo, guardaría en secreto lo hizo.

-Por qué te amo.

Esa razón bastaba. No necesitaba más.

-Y yo a ti.

Palabras verdaderas, no atestiguadas por nadie, pero sin embargo, la persona más importante del Santuario daría fe de ellas, con las manos al fuego.

De vuelta en su recámara, mirando Géminis a través de su balcón, que dominaba el Santuario, Sage pensaba en lo ocurrido esa noche. El dolor causo, la culpa que sentía, por olvidar algo tan importante.

Sería difícil perdonárselo.

Siguió a Aspros después de que usara ese portal, sus poderes en aumento, el mejor caballero que había en su generación, y solo al llegar a su templo y verlo lo recordó. Su precioso niño tenía un gemelo. Ese que nunca había querido conocer. Ese que todos fingían que no existía.

Un error hacerlo. Un error peligroso. Su talento debía equiparar el de su hermano, lo había sentido antes, aunque no pensó en ello, y mientras veía a Aspros llorar, impotente, buscando consuelo, ese niño hizo algo.

Algo que detuvo de inmediato las lágrimas de su hermano, que lo hizo olvidar que sentía haber sido abusado por él, que no había pretendido eso al tomarlo… todo había sido un horrible malentendido, creyendo que era a él, su ego halagado por su juventud y belleza, a quien quería entregarse, pero había sido a su gemelo.

La flor estaba lista para ser cortada, pero no era para él… ¿cómo si tenía un gemelo?

Tenían un lazo era único, siempre había estado juntos… deseaban unirse… justo como él y Hakurei.

Y si eso los hacia felices, si con eso Deuteros estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, él también fingiría entonces. Haría como si lo que paso esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

**Nota del autor**

Por si no quedo lo suficientemente claro, Aspros mantiene una relación de maestro-alumno que incluye el ámbito sexual con Sage, por tres principales motivos.

1.-Es el Patriarca, sus órdenes son absolutas.

2.-Sage es una belleza. Él es otra, y hasta ese dia, todo había sido consentido.

2.-Él aspira al Patriarcado, hará lo que sea por él.

También, por si en un futuro no muy distante lo ven, publicare otro fic con el mismo nombre y temática, de hecho, la versión original de este, al que no pude evitar darle un giro melodramático que le alejo de la línea original un poco, con la aclaración de que el otro no será de un capitulo, sino de dos o tres supongo.


End file.
